1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the construction of manual resuscitators. The invention particularly relates to the construction of a manual resuscitator which permits administration of irrigation fluids to a patient without having to remove the resuscitator from contact with the patient.
2. Description of Prior Art
Manual resuscitators have been known and widely used for over 35 years. Their purpose is to provide manually applied positive pressure to the airways of a patient. Air, air and oxygen mixtures, or oxygen can be delivered to a patient by means of these resuscitators that can be connected to a face mask or an artificial airway. In one form or another, they all comprise a bag (usually self-inflating) having a bag inlet, an outlet opening, a patient-end opening (which can be connected to a face mask or an artificial airway), and a non-rebreathing valve mechanism which prevents a patient's exhalation from entering the bag. Among the various types of non-rebreathing valve mechanisms which have been used are spring disk, cupped disk, spring ball, diaphragm, duckbill, diaphragm and duckbill, and diaphragm and leaf valve. A more complete description of various types of resuscitators bags which have been commonly used is provided in Spearman, Charles B. [1990] "Manual Resuscitators" in Respiratory Therapy Equipment 4th Ed., pp. 120-138, edited by Stephen MacPherson.
Resuscitator bags are commonly used by health care personnel for hyperoxygenation as a prelude to suctioning a patient. Typically, in connection with the procedure a few milliliters of irrigating solution (usually "normal" or "half-normal" saline) is administered in a patient's endotracheal or tracheostomy tube and then impelled into the patient's airway by manually applied positive pressure from the resuscitator. This procedure is commonly referred to as tracheal lavage. Resuscitators of the prior art do not permit administration of the irrigation solution while contact is maintained between the resuscitator and the patient. Unfortunately, administration of the irrigation solution causes a cough reflex in many patients which can result in severe coughing. Since the resuscitator is not in contact with the patient, attached to the endotracheal tube or tracheostomy tube, sputum or pulmonary secretions are frequently coughed out the open end of such tubes, subjecting health care personnel and any others in the vicinity to risk of infection. Also at risk is the patient himself, who by spewing such matter may cause infection of post-surgical or otherwise open wounds on his own body.
The subject invention is an improved manual resuscitator which obviates this serious prior art problem by allowing irrigating solution to be administered and subsequently impelled into a patient's airways without having to remove the manual resuscitator from contact with the patient, and thereby reducing the risk of infection from contact with patient sputum or pulmonary secretions.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention provides an improved manual resuscitator which comprises a lavage port. The lavage port is disposed between the non-rebreathing valve mechanism and the patient-end opening of the resuscitator. Conveniently, this lavage port permits a health care professional to lavage a patient prior to suctioning by administering irrigating solution and impelling it into a patient's airways without having to remove the resuscitator from contact with the patient.